The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, electronic devices and methods for fabricating the same. The disclosure also relates to semiconductor devices including fin field effect transistors and methods for fabricating the same.
A semiconductor device may include an integrated circuit including metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) field effect transistors. Sizes of MOS field effect transistors have been increasingly reduced as semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, so operating characteristics of semiconductor devices have been deteriorated. Various methods for forming excellent performance semiconductor devices have been developed to overcome limitations caused by the high integration density of semiconductor devices. In particular, a method of increasing mobility of electrons or holes has been developed to realize high-performance MOS field effect transistors.